Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air (battybarney2014's version)
Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air is the 27th episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of the 1992 Season 1 episode, "Going Places!", the 1993 home video, "Barney's Make-Believe Adventure!", the 2000 Season 6 episode, "Ready, Set, Go!", and the 2002 home video, "Round and Round We Go!". Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn all about transportation, like on land, water or air. They travel by a car, a city tour bus, a train, a boat, airplanes, bikes, and even hiking. Educational Theme: Transportation The Computer Segment: Different Types of Transportation Recap When Barney comes to life after the theme song, he introduces the viewers Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Other People (N/A) *Mother (N/A) *Father (N/A) *Baby Girl (N/A) Songs #The Barney Theme Song (Performed by Kids) #The Transportation Song (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Riding in the Car (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #The Wheels on the Bus (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, Nick, Other People, the mother, and the father) #The Caboose Rides in the Back (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / I'd Love to Sail / Row, Row, Row Your Boat) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Riding on a Bike (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Move Your Body! (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #A-Hiking We Will Go! (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #It's Good to Be Home (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #I Love You (Performed by Barney, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) Trivia *Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Barney wears the same car driver's hat, as he did in "Are We There Yet?", "Barney's Big Surprise!", "", *Barney wears a black bus driver's hat. *Barney wears a black bus driver's jacket. *Barney wears the same train engineer's hat, as he did in "Barney in Concert", "Alphabet Soup!", "The Alphabet Zoo", "Barney's Make-Believe Adventure!", "Who's, Who's on the Choo, Choo?", "Colors All Around", "All Aboard!", and "Let Your Creativity Fly!". *Barney wears the same blue bandana, as he did in "", *Barney wears the same train engineer's gloves, as he did in "", *Barney wears the same sailing captain's hat, as he did in "Barney's Colorful World!". *Baby Bop wears a sailor's hat. *BJ wears a same sailor's hat. *Baby Bop wears a sailor's bandana. *BJ wears a sailor's bandana. *Barney wears the same airplane pilot hat, as he did in "Barney's Great Adventure". *Barney wears the same goggles, as he did in "A Day at the Beach", "Up We Go!", *Baby Bop wears the same goggles, as she did in "Barney's Fun & Games", *BJ wears the same goggles, as he did in "Up We Go!", *Barney wears the same white scarf, as he did in "Barney Goes to School", "Up We Go!", *Baby Bop wears the same white scarf, as she did in "Barney's Fun & Games", *BJ wears the same white scarf, as he did in "Up We Go!", *Barney wears a blue bike helmet. *Baby Bop wears a pink bike helmet. *BJ wears a red bike helmet. *After not being used for 12 years, the song, "The Transportation Song" returns in this episode, since "Barney's Make-Believe Adventure!". *This is another time Barney sits down. This time, in this episode, he sits down, while driving the car, he sits down, while driving the bus, he sits down, while driving the train, he sits down, while flying the airplane, and he sits down, while riding his bike. *When the baby girl cries on the city tour bus, during the song, "The Wheels on the Bus", the stock baby crying sound effect from "Sound Ideas" below is used. Sound Effects Used U.K. Edits In the U.K. version of this episode, Video Releases * On July 14, 2015, this episode was released on video, as "Barney's Fun with Traveling". Gallery Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids riding the car, during the song, "Riding in the Car". Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids riding the tour city bus, during the song, "The Wheels on the Bus". Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids riding the train, during the song, "The Caboose Rides in the Back". Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids riding the boat, during the song, "Sailing, Sailing". Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids riding on airplanes during the song, "Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!". Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids riding on bikes during the song, "Riding on a Bike". Quotes (English version): Quote 1 (English version): * Kids: (after the "Barney Theme Song") BARNEY!!! *Barney: () () transportation *() * * * * Quote 2 (English version): * * * Quote 3 (English version): * * * * * Quote 4 (English version): * (after the song, "Riding in the Car") * Barney: Riding the car was Super-Dee-Duper! So, what should we ride next? * Stacy: How about a city bus? * Barney: That's a good idea, Stacy! * Baby Bop: Barney, what's a city bus? * BJ: Yeah! What is a city bus? * Barney: A city bus is a type of bus * Baby Bop: That's right! * Barney: C'mon, everybody! * (Fades to Baby Bop, BJ and the kids arriving at the bus stop) * Baby Bop: Here we are at the bus stop! * BJ: That's right! * Nick: So, where's Barney? * (Barney arrives with a black city bus driver's hat on and a black city bus driver's jacket, while he's driving his city bus, and it stops, and he gets off the city bus) * Barney: I'm right here! I'm City Bus Driver Barney! Before we get on the city bus, I'll give you some money! (does magic and gives some money to Baby Bop, BJ and the kids) * All: (except Barney) Wow! Thanks, City Bus Driver Barney! * Barney: You're welcome! It's time to get on the city bus! * (Barney gets back on the city bus, as he gets back on the city bus driver’s seat and buckles his seatbelt, while Baby Bop, BJ and the kids get on the city bus) *(Baby Bop, BJ and the kids put their money in the coin box, get on their city bus seats, and buckled their seatbelts) * Barney: Is everybody ready? * All: (except Barney) Yes! * Barney: Then here we go! * (The city bus starts to drive away, as the music starts for the song, "The Wheels on the Bus") Quote 5 (English version): * (after the song, "The Wheels on the Bus", the city bus stops) *Barney: * * * Quote 6 (English version): * * * * Quotes (Spanish version): Quotes (Brazilian Portuguese version): Category:Season 9 Episodes 21-41 Category:Fake Category:Fake Barney & Friends Episodes